Tree House
by sleepymadeleine
Summary: Tsuna is the ruler of this land while Hibari is the ruler of his heart. 1827 oneshot.


A/N: Hey guys! I couldn't resist writing this fanfic with a very uke-ish Tsuna. I did write a fanfic with a less uke-ish Tsuna who promises X-burners to your face. Unfortunately, I had no idea where that story was heading to and put that on hold for the moment. Maybe I'll put it up if I do complete it.

Warnings: 1827-ness and OOC-ness

Disclaimer: I will never own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But Amano-sensei does a better job than I ever will.

* * *

><p>"Hibari-san!" called out a cheerful voice from up above.<p>

Hibari tightened his grip on his blood-stained tonfas, pausing to survey the surroundings before turning towards the man sitting in the tree house behind him.

"What is it, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked, climbing up the branches of the tree effortlessly.

Tsuna giggled, closing the door of the tree house as Hibari entered.

Just then Hibari noticed that the space surrounding him was covered in bottlecaps.

Tsuna walked over to a small wooden chair, adjusting the faded paper crown which sat on his gravity-defying hair.

"Tsunayoshi, what are you doing?" Hibari asked, looking at the brunette who instantly sat up straight in his chair.

"Ah! Good Morning Mr Prime Minister!" chirped Tsuna happily.

Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"Good Morning King Tsunayoshi…I'm honoured to be invited to your land of…"

"This is Bottlecap Land. All these bottle caps are my loyal subjects," Tsuna replied, pointing to the colourful bottlecaps across the floor.

"Thank you for visiting, Hibari-san," said Tsuna, throwing his arms around Hibari's neck.

Hibari didn't know what was going on as usual but decided to play along with the brunette's antics. The skylark was often caught up with Tsuna's strange role plays ever since that day…

* * *

><p><em>Hibari placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it. To his surprise, he was able to open the door. After all, Tsuna had locked himself in straight after coming back from an important…funeral.<em>

_He wasn't surprise that Tsuna would lock himself in the room. He had lost a lot of people close to him._

"_Tsunayoshi," Hibari called out, stepping into the room._

"_Watch out Mr Brick! Those cars are fast! Vroom!" cried out a man behind the desk in the room._

"_Tsunayoshi?" repeated the confused skylark, walking towards the desk and around it._

"_Hibari-san! Look! __Mr Brick is watching the cars race!" explained Tsuna, holding up a yellow brick and pushing around toy cars on the carpeted floor._

_The scene would have been quite comical if it wasn't for the fact that something was very wrong with Tsuna._

"_Tsunayoshi...are you alright?" whispered Hibari, shocked upon realising the situation._

_Tsuna, however, ignored Hibari's question and held up a purple toy car, clenched in his left fist._

"_Hibari-san, do you want to be the purple car?"_

* * *

><p>"P-prime M-minister?" stammered Tsuna, snapping Hibari out of his daze.<p>

"Ah, Tsunayoshi, don't you think that if the King and Prime Minister of Bottlecap Land were to hug and be intimate with each other, it would generate quite a bit of gossip?" Hibari noted teasingly.

Tsuna unwrapped his arms from around his lover and nodded. It seemed that Tsuna took him seriously.

"True, do not fear. The only one who saw us was Elizabeth. I will make sure that she does not spread it around," Tsuna replied. He bent down to pat the lone blue bottle cap gently.

"No telling ok? I promise to give you mouldy biscuits for lunch," Tsuna said, trying to make a deal with the bottle cap called "Elizabeth".

"Give her what?" asked the amused skylark.

"Mouldy biscuits, bottle caps adore them you know? They love it." Tsuna said, pointing to an old cracker crumbling in a corner of the room.

Suddenly, Hibari decided that he could not continue playing along with Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi," Hibari began but was cut off by the brunette.

"I know, they're after me aren't they?" he said, taking off the ridiculous paper crown.

Hibari looked at Tsuna for a while, his cheerful brown eyes were filled with sadness.

"Yes...they are..." Hibari replied, uncertain about Tsuna's reaction.

However what Tsuna said next shocked him.

"Well that's great isn't it Hibari-san? They will finally get what they wanted." Tsuna laughed, his fingers sweeping across the contents on the table. A stick of dynamite, a sword, an eyepatch, a boxing glove, a piece from a broken trident and a sweet wrapper. The remainders of his dead comrades.

* * *

><p>"<em>G-gokudera...Y-yamamoto...C-chrome? They can't be dead! T-they can't be!" stuttered Tsuna, eyes growing wide in horror. <em>

"_They are...I'm afraid," Hibari replied, "You can go verify yourself, their bodies were found."_

"_B-but, how? Just w-weeks ago, I c-couldn't protect Lambo. Oh god!" cried Tsuna._

"_You've tried your best," Hibari said, holding Tsuna close._

"_I lost so m-many people I c-cared for..." _

_The months flew by quickly as Tsuna watched helplessly as his friends and family were brutally murdered by this mysterious enemy he could not stop._

* * *

><p>"We can still fight," Hibari said quickly, trying to divert Tsuna's attention.<p>

"Ah, but we can't hold on much longer can we?" Tsuna smiled, "I just want you to be safe."

Tsuna wrapped his thin arms around Hibari, burrowing his head into Hibari's chest.

"Tsunayoshi..."

"I admit that I am afraid...but it doesn't matter as long as I can keep you safe," Tsuna sighed, winding strands of Hibari's hair around his fingers.

"Tsunayoshi..."

"I love you Hibari. I won't let you go like...the others. You are the only one I have left,"

"Tsunayoshi, what are you saying?" asked Hibari, gently, pushing Tsuna away.

"I've prepared a plan for you to run away...alone. You'll be fine," Tsuna explained, pulling out a small pack of supplies.

"Tsunayoshi, I won't leave you," Hibari replied sternly.

"Ah, but Hibari-san, this is for the best. You will be safe, I will give myself up. This whole ordeal will end!" exclaimed Tsuna.

"Don't try to be a hero, Tsuna," Hibari said, repeating the words which Tsuna's ex-tutor, Reborn had once said, "It's not like you, I will never leave you."

Tsuna's shaking knees finally gave way as he collapsed heavily on the floor of the tree house.

"No! You don't understand! _I can die happy_ if you would just save yourself!" the brunette cried, tears streaming down his face, "Oh god, I love you too much to let _you_ face this with _me_."

"I know," Hibari whispered, wrapping his arms around Tsuna's petite frame, "It's hard to see someone suffering for you. But you're afraid and I want to stay with you. I'm contended with this."

"B-but Hibari..."

"Omnivore, don't bother. I plan to go down fighting. It's because of this, I haven't got to fight as much as I would like," Hibari grimaced at the lack of fighting the past few months. Most of it was spent sneaking around, trying not to be spotted by the enemy.

"But you like being with me more right?" Tsuna said, tilting his upwards to get a kiss from Hibari.

Hibari chuckled. Tsuna had become a lot more braver than usual. When did the brunette start asking him for kisses? Usually, it was Hibari who initated the kiss and it would end with Tsuna apologising with cheeks a bright red colour.

* * *

><p>Their kisses were always soft and gentle.<p>

Hibari licked at Tsuna's lips which parted slightly. Hibari explored Tsuna's mouth. He tasted like honey and chocolate and all sorts of sweet things...and vodka? They pulled apart for oxygen.

Tsuna was blushing furiously. So cute.

"I didn't know you drink," Hibari commented, raising an eyebrow in question.

"J-just a little...just recently. Oh I am so sorry! I forgot that you don't drink!" babbled Tsuna nervously.

"No, I do now. It tastes good on you," Hibari teased, making Tsuna even redder.

"O-oh! So you're really not going?" Tsuna asked, fingering the hem of Hibari's shirt.

"Yes, I'm staying here," Hibari smiled, placing a kiss on the brunette's forehead.

"You'll be with me?"

"Yes, I will never leave you."

"I'm glad...say Hibari, if the enemy captures us, what will they do?" Tsuna asked, pouting childishly.

"Don't you have anything better to think about?"

"I'm afraid not, Hibari-san! I love you!" laughed Tsuna as he rested his head on Hibari's shoulder.

"Can people get married in Bottlecap Land?" Hibari said, suddenly remembering that they were surrounded by bottle caps.

"I don't see why not. Mary and Daniel just got married a moment ago," replied Tsuna pointed towards two bottle caps next to each other.

Hibari nodded, rummaging through the chest of drawers nearby. Finally, he found what he needed, and proceeded to grab hold of Tsuna's hand.

"Hibari-san! What are you d-doing? My loyal subjects might see us!" squeaked the brunette as Hibari tied a piece of ribbon he had found around Tsuna's ring finger.

"Will you marry me?" he said.

"O-oh! Not in front of everyone, Hibari!"

"Kyoya."

"Eh?"

"You should be calling me Kyoya if we're getting married."

"Kyoya..." Tsuna whispered, leaning forward to stroke Hibari's cheek, "What a beautiful name..."

At that moment, Hibari could see the old Tsuna. The Tsuna before he lost himself and turned child-like.

But that was for a very short while.

"My Royal Advisor, Mr Walter, advises me against the marriage," said Tsuna.

"What he says does not matter," Hibari said pulling the protesting petite man close, "After all, you are also a great mafia boss. And Mafioso don't listen to anyone."

"Goodness! I am both a King and a mafia boss?" asked the astounded brunette.

"Yes you are," Hibari answered.

"Then I shall accept! When will the wedding be?" asked Tsuna, placing the bent paper crown on his head which was on the ground.

"Now," Hibari said, scooping Tsuna up into his arms.

"The Queen should not carry the King like this!" cried Tsuna, trying to wriggle out of Hibari's arms.

"I'm the Queen?"

"Ah well, you have a royal status when you marry royalty right? A-and there already is a King..." Tsuna stammered in reply

"Hm, I will consider it your Majesty," chuckled the skylark.

"There's the priest!" Tsuna said, pointing to a white bottle cap on the floor.

Hibari stopped in front of it, still carrying Tsuna, the King of this land, in his arms.

"I do!" exclaimed Tsuna.

After a brief silence, Tsuna elbowed Hibari in the ribs.

"I do," Hibari said raising his eyebrows in question.

Then after a longer period of silence, Tsuna started blushing.

There was no need of elbowing to get Hibari to know what happens next.

"Oh? Time to kiss the bride," teased Hibari, sealing Tsuna's lips with his.

* * *

><p>After the whole "marriage ceremony" was completed, Tsuna and Hibari went about, collecting the bottle caps and placing them into an empty box.<p>

"I can't leave you now that we're married can I?" Hibari said.

"No, I suppose you can't," Tsuna smiled, raising his hand to admire the ribbon tied to his finger.

"Kyoya..."

"What is it Omnivore?"

"E-eh...well I don't want to do this anymore..."

"Do what, Tsunayoshi?"

"I...don't want to fight or hide anymore. I'm tired...of all this."

"Tsunayoshi..."

"Kyoya, the enemy is getting closer. My Hyper Intuition is acting up."

"How long have we got left?"

"N-not long till they find us..."

"You afraid?"

"A little...so umm...when they come to..._get rid of us_...will you stay by my side?"

"I promise"

"So...Kyoya, since I'm the ruler of this land...do you want to be the ruler of my heart?" Tsuna said nervously, pulling at the hem of his shirt.

"I already am aren't I?" chuckled Hibari, pulling Tsuna close.

"Thank you...Kyoya, I love you." Tsuna replied, resting his head on Hibari's shoulder.

"I love you too."

At that moment, the door of the tree house crashed and collapsed. Tsuna looked up, smiling sadly.

A man walked in and pointed a gun at them.

"Time to die, Vongola!~"

* * *

><p>AN: I've finally finished writing it. You know, I really get envious when I read other people's fanfics. They write sooooo well. I feel utterly disappointed in myself afterwards. Oh well, I hope you can review and tell me how I can improve! Sorry for the failed kissing scene. I'm never good at all this romance.


End file.
